


Fratelli d'Italia

by Laknea



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-22
Updated: 2010-02-22
Packaged: 2019-12-07 14:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laknea/pseuds/Laknea
Summary: Ani Romano to nemá za války lehké, zvlášť když se musí potýkat s neschopným bratrem a namakanou bramborou. A spojenci.





	Fratelli d'Italia

**Author's Note:**

> Veškerý děj je založený na historických faktech. Název je stejný jako jméno italské hymny a znamená "Italští bratři".

  1. červenec 1943



Romana probudily divné zvuky, linoucí se z otevřeného okna. Rozespale pohlédl na budík stojící na nočním stolku.

_Ááá, vždyť je ještě noc, tak kdo tam venku dělá ten zatracenej rámus?_ Obrátil se na druhý bok s úmyslem to ještě na chvíli zalomit a ignorovat výkřiky mísící se s vlnobitím.

Už pomalu usínal, když tu se mezi všemi těmi hlasy ozval jeden, silou natolik přesahující všechny ostatní: "Ha ha ha, jsem _hero_! Dobyl jsem Sicílii, jsem prostě úžasnej!"

Romano zděšeně otevřel oči, vyskočil z postele a utíkal k oknu. Opřel se o parapet a vyhlédl ven na pobřeží. To, co v té tmě uviděl, ho věru nepotěšilo. Na písčité pláži se řadily šiky vojáků pochodujících z ukotvených lodí a další lodě ještě připlouvaly. Uprostřed všech těch lidí se tyčila americká vlajka a pod ní stál Amerika s Anglií.

_A do pr…_

 

***

 

"Německo, někdo by s vámi rád mluvil."

Ludwig pohlédl na důstojníčka stojícího před jeho stolem a dál se věnoval papírování.

"To počká. Radši mi řekněte, jak dopadl útok našich ponorek na britské zásobovací lodě."

"Eh… No… Anglie má teď silnou obranu… Podařilo se jim se ubránit a k tomu zničit pár našich…"

"Cože?!" vykřikl Ludwig a vstal ze židle, "to myslíte vážně?" bouchl zlostí do stolu a zase se posadil.

"Vypadni!"

"J-jistě, pane!" zasalutoval důstojník a urychleně se otočil k odchodu.

Německo si složil hlavu do dlaní. Poslední dobou se mu nic nedařilo. Vždyť to nebyly to ani dva měsíce, co se musel vzdát Spojencům na frontě v Africe.

Z rozjímání ho vyrušilo silné prásknutí dveří. Zvedl hlavu, aby se kouknul na nově příchozího, ale než stačil zaregistrovat, o koho jde, dostal ránu přímo mezi oči. Překotil se i se židlí a sletěl na zem. Z nosu mu okamžitě začala crčet krev.

"Doitsu, Doitsu, jsi v pořádku?" slyšel Felicianův hlas a za chvíli cítil jeho hubené ruce, jak ho zvedají a posazují zpět na židli.

"Jo, nic mi není…" zvedl ruku a rukávem si otřel krev z obličeje. Pohlédl přes psací stůl, aby zjistil, kdo ho udeřil a spatřil Felicianova bratra. Ten naštvaně svíral pěsti a v obličeji byl rudý jak rajče.

Než se Německo nadál, Romano vybuchl jak parní kotel: "Hej, ty šmejde, okamžitě mi pojď pomoc! Slyšíš, ty hovado? Okupují mě Spojenci, tak pohni zadkem a…"

"Ticho!" zařval Ludwig, "proč bych měl?" ušklíbl se a utíral si krev již ne rukávem, ale kapesníkem, který mu dal Feliciano.

"Nii-chan, nebuď na Německo zlý, on ti určitě pomůže, že, Německo? Nezlob se na Lovina, on se jen bojí Anglie…"

"To není pravda!" zařval Romano. Ale po té, co slyšel _Anglie_ , trochu zbledl.

"Doitsu, prosím, pomož mu, prosím, prosím!"

Ludwiga začala bolet hlava. Nevěděl, jestli z toho, jak se při pádu z židle uhodil o zem, nebo z těch dvou otravných italských bratrů co neuměli držet zobák. Jak rád by jim řekl, ať si Romano vyřeší svůj problém sám, ale… Je to přeci sourozenec Feliciana, nemohl ignorovat hrozbu spojenců a Itálie je slabé místo, které je potřeba chránit.

"Fajn, uvidím, co se dá dělat…" zamumlal rezignovaně.

" _Grazie_!" zajásal Feliciano a obejmul ho.

 

***

 

Německo stál v rozhalené uniformě na pobřeží Sicílie a za ním se krčil vyklepaný Romano. Naproti nim byli Spojenci - Amerika se svým namyšleným úsměvem a rukama v bok vedle Anglie, který se zmoženě ovíval nějakými lejstry.

"Je mi _líto_ , ale musím vás požádat, abyste odtud vypadli. Itálie je pod mojí ochranou." začal Ludwig. Věděl, že tak snadno to nepůjde, ale proč se hned vrhat do boje.

"Pche, na to zapomeň, přišli jsme té slabé Itálii nakopat prdel a nehodláme se tu s tebou dohadovat," řekl Arthur a ukázal papíry na Německo, "do boje!"

Než se Ludwig nadál, stál před ním Alfred a napřaženou paží mu uštědřil pořádnou ránu do břicha. Německo, který tak rychlý útok nečekal a neměl tudíž čas si připravit obranu, natož nějaký protiútok, dopadl koleny na zem. Amerika se mu chystal dát další úder, ale Německo se mu vyhnul, chytil Ameriku za ruku a skolil ho na zem.

Vyděšený Romano jen pozoroval souboj velmocí.

"Hej, ty namakaná bramboro, snaž se pořádně!" řval na Německo. Brzy se ale musel potýkat s vlastními problémy, poněvadž Anglie nezahálel, vytáhl kouzelnou hůlku a mířil na něj.

"Ani se nehni, nebo to schytáš!"

 

Nikdo si nevšiml další osoby, která tuto potyčku sledovala.

"Ach, přijel jsem s nimi pomoci jim proti Itálii a Německu a oni na mě nakonec zapomenou… Co mám dělat, Kumajimaru?"

Jeho společník, polární medvěd, zvedl hlavu a podíval se na něj, "Kdo jsi?"

"Kanada."

 

Německu se podařilo Americe vyrazit pár zubů, ale sám to odnesl se zlomeným zápěstím. Souboj vypadal nerozhodně.

Arthur začal odříkávat zaklínadlo a to tak, že neodtrhl oči od papírů v ruce. Nevšiml si ale, že bojácný Ital využil této příležitosti k útěku.

Anglie dočetl sáhodlouhé zaříkadlo a nic se nestalo… Rozčíleně začal nadávat na všechno od Francise po Petera a teprve pak si uvědomil, že už nemá soupeře. Rozhlížel se všude, ale poblíž se odehrávala jen rvačka Ameriky s Německem. Vztekle zaklel a začal sledoval jejich boj z povzdálí. Nehodlal se do něj míchat… S Německem si už užil dost a proč nenechat dělat Ameriku špinavou práci za sebe…

 

Kanada se rozhodl k akci. Nehodlal být zase přehlížený a chtěl nějak pomoci. Bohužel ale, nevěděl jak… Nebyl zrovna bojový typ, vždyť všichni vždycky mlátili jeho. Pohled mu ale padl na Kumajira.

"Kumaidone, trhej!" vykřikl.

Kumajiro jen znuděně pohlédl směrem, který Matthew ukazoval, zvedl se a pomalu došel až k bojující dvojici. Ludwig se zasekl se zdviženou pěstí nad hlavou, kterou chtěl zrovna praštit Alfreda do zad a zděšeně vykřikl: "Co to sakra… Jak se _sem_ dostal lední medvěd?" Ten si ale jeho výkřiku nevšímal a huňatou prackou ho odhodil z pomlácené Ameriky.

Německo dopadl do písku a síla úderu mu vyrazila dech. Než se stačil zvednout, medvěd se k němu přiloudal a připravoval se k další ráně. Ludwigovi došlo, že tady už nic nezmůže a bude se lepší stáhnout po italsku…

 

***

 

Německu se podařilo dostat na pevninu a ošetřit si zranění. Spojenci byli silnější, než předpokládal, určitě to vylodění na Sicílii plánovali dlouho. Na přemýšlení ale neměl čas. Anglie není hloupý, jeho záměrem je jistě obsadit slabou Itálii a přes ní se dostat k Německu. Osa přišla zatím jen o jeden ostrov, ale teď by si měla hlídat Romana.

Jenže ten zdrhl kdoví kam… Ludwig neměl náladu ani chuť ho hledat. Doufal, že se prostě vrátil domů. Tam také sám zamířil, musel zkontrolovat Feliciana. Co kdyby Spojenci napadli více než jeden bod současně?

 

***

 

Romano se opíral o vchodové dveře a ztěžka oddechoval. I když byl, stejně jako jeho bratr, slaboch, na rozdíl od něho mu ale nechyběla odvaha. Byl schopný pro svůj cíl udělat cokoliv, i když to většinou ztroskotalo. Anglie byl ale i přes své neschopné kouzlení příliš tvrdý oříšek, Lovino byl rád, že se mu vůbec podařilo utéct.

Ale nevěděl co dál. Jeho vláda se rozhodla podporovat Německo, takže se musel podřídit, i když toho bramborožrouta nesnášel. Jenže ten teď řešil dost vlastních problémů a Spojenci začínali mít navrch.

Naštvaně bouchnul do zdi. Za všechno jistě mohl Feliciano! Kdyby se nebratříčkoval s tím Němčourem, mohli teď být v suchu, válet spolu šunky na hřejivé pláži a nijak nezasahovat do války. Jenže on byl zas pro jednou aktivní a musel dokázat, že není neschopný (i když to jen potvrdil).

Na dveře, o které se doteď opíral, někdo zaklepal. Narovnal se, nahodil ještě otrávenější výraz a otevřel. Na prahu stál nějaký voják.

"Máte se okamžitě dostavit ke králi!"

Romano se zamračil. "Co mi chce?" skoro zapomněl, že v Itálii vůbec nějaký král je, když vládu převzal Benito Mussolini.

"T-to nevím, ale už se doslechl o Sicílii, asi s Vámi chce probrat další kroky."

 

***

 

  1. červenec 1943



V místnosti bylo ticho. Lovino zděšeně zíral na muže sedícího za psacím stolem.

"Opravdu to tak musí být?"

"Ano," odpověděl ten muž, "je mi líto. Vím, že se to týká i tvého bratra, ale bohužel to jinak nejde, musíme se jich zbavit."

"Je mi jedno, co s tím hlupákem bude." _Není, jenže co můžu dělat…_ "Ale Vy chcete vyjednávat se Spojenci?"

Král se smutně pousmál: "Zbývá mi snad něco jiného?"

 

***

 

"Ita-chan, je to vynikající!" zvolal Benito a ihned si do úst strčil další porci boloňských špaget. Feliciano stál u sporáku a sám si je nabíral.

"Jsem rád, že Vám chutná!" řekl vesele, "zítra přijde na oběd Německo, takže udělám…" přerušila ho ale hlasitá rána z předsíně.

Do kuchyně vtrhlo několik vojáků a mířilo na ně zbraněmi. Mussolini zbledl, tohle nebyli Spojenci…

Veneziano měl slzy na krajíčku. Proč by na ně útočili vlastní lidé? Co se to děje? Pak ale mezi vojíny uviděl svého bratra. Radostně vykřikl a rozeběhl se k němu. Romano ale poplašeně vytáhl revolver a namířil mu ho mezi oči.

"Nepřibližuj se, blbečku, můžeš si za to sám!"

Feliciano se zasekl. "Nii-chan?" Slzy mu vyhrkly do očí… Stejně jako jeho bratrovi.

Romano sklonil hlavu a nakřáplým hlasem zvolal: "Jménem krále Viktora Emanuela III. vás, Feliciano Vargasi a Benito Mussolini, zatýkám!"

 

***

 

  1. září 1943



"Takže Mussolini už nebude dělat problémy?"

"N-ne, je o něj postaráno." odpověděl třesoucí se Ital. _A o Veneziana také…_

Arthur přikývl. "Dobře tedy. Jsem rád, že se Italské království nakonec rozhodlo s námi spolupracovat."

"Tak už mu dej podepsat to lejstro, ať se taky hneme. Smrdíme na tom ostrově už dva měsíce!" prohlásil otráveně Alfred. Opíral si hlavu rukou o stůl a znuděně koukal na vyklepaného Romana. Ten se jeho pohledu vyhýbal a nervózně si prsty žmoulal rukáv uniformy.

Anglie vytáhl z desek nějaký papír a spolu s psacím perem ho položil před Lovina.

"To je prohlášení o kapitulaci Itálie."

Romano zíral na dokument, jehož podepsáním by se vzdal západním mocnostem. Co by to znamenalo? Konec závislosti na Německu. Jenže jeho bratr Ludwiga miloval… Ten už ale pomalu ztrácel půdu pod nohama a Spojenci mu pěkně znepříjemňovali život. _S tím bramborákem už nechci mít nikdy nic společného! Anglie s Amerikou jsou silní, zatímco Německo slábne. Je to ta nejlepší volba. Když se jim teď vzdám, budu pod jejich ochranou. Ale kdo ví, co mi budou dělat! I když… Vše lepší než Francie… Nevím, jak válka dopadne, ale pokud vyhrajou, je to v suchu. Ale jestli zvítězí Německo… No, Feliciano to u něj určitě nějak ukecá… Vždyť já jsem ho nezradil, ví, že ho nemusím, jen… Jen jsem neměl sílu se bránit…_

Vzal pero a podepsal se.

 

***

 

  1. září 1943



"Doitsu! Tady! Tady jsem! Zachraň mě!" křičel Feliciano z okna na Německo, stojící před domem. V tu ránu ale dostal kopanec do břicha od italského vojáka, který ho hlídal.

Německo zmučeně poslouchal jeho nářek. Když utekl před Spojenci, trvalo mu díky zraněním dlouho, než se dostal k Felicianovu domu. Tam zjistil, že byl spolu s jeho vůdcem zajat vlastními lidmi a držen ve vězení. Nemohl sám nic udělat, proto se vrátil do Německa pro pomoc. Než se ale Hitler rozhodl jednat, Romano se jménem celé Itálie vzdal Spojencům. To uspíšilo organizaci záchranné akce a Ludwig byl konečně vyslán osvobodit Felicina a Mussoliniho.

Popadl samopal a vykročil ke dveřím věznice. Než ale stačil udělat pár kroků, ucítil něčí ruku na svém rameni.

"Nebuď tak hrr. Máme plán a tím se budeme řídit."

"Nech mě na pokoji, Skorzeny," řekl příkře Ludwig, "musím odtamtud Itálii co nejdřív dostat!"

Vytrhl se ze sevření velitele osvobozovací čety a zamířil znovu ke vchodu. Italští vojáci o německých jednotkách už věděli, ale nic nepodnikli. Buď si mysleli, že se Němci do vězení nedostanou, nebo se jich báli.

Ludwig zdvihl samopal, namířil na dveře a spustil salvu výstřelů. Italové uvnitř začali šílet, když je zasypal déšť třísek. Ludwig ale na nic nečekal a vlítl dovnitř. Klestil si neohrabanými a vystrašenými italskými vojáky cestu hlava nehlava. Skorzeny dal zatím povel ostatním Němcům a šli dovnitř hned za Ludwigem.

Vězně našel brzy, stačilo jít za pláčem a obránci nekladli téměř žádný odpor.

Feliciano se krčil v tmavém pokoji u otevřeného okna a držel se za břicho, do kterého předtím dostal kopanec. Mussolini po spatření Ludwiga vyskočil ze židle a zahalekal: "Ach! Konečně, jsme zachráněni!"

Německo si ho ale nevšímal a běžel k Venezianovi.

"Itálie! Jsi v pořádku?!" klekl si k němu.

Feliciano jen přikývl: "Doitsu…"

"Klid, už jsem u tebe."

 

***

 

  1. září 1943



"Anglie! Sire! Špatné zprávy!"

Poslíček doběhl až k Anglii, který seděl u stolu a popíjel čaj a podal mu nějaký dopis. Arthur si ho vzal, roztrhl a jen co se do něj zahleděl, poprskal ho čajem.

"He? Co se děje?" zeptal se Amerika, který se bavil šťoucháním do Romana.

"Severní Itálie byl spolu s Mussolinim osvobozen Německem!" četl zděšeně Arthur, "jsou teď pod plnou ochranou Německa a vyhlašují samostatný stát - Italskou sociální republiku!"

Alfred na něj pořád nechápavě koukal. "A to znamená…?"

"Že jsme přišli o polovinu Itálie a bude o dost těžší se dostat k Vídni."

Romano jen poslouchal jejich rozhovor a mnul si tvář, jež nesla neklamné stopy po Alfredově zábavě. _Hlupák! To se bude pořád držet Německa?! I když jsem se vzdal, stejně se ke mně Spojenci nechovají zrovna hezky. Ale pokud vyhrají, jak teprve zatočí s Felicianem? Grrr, ten idiot!_

 

***

 

  1. duben 1945



Feliciano se potácel po úzké cestičce mezi vesnickými domky. Na zádech měl naložený těžký batoh a nohy se mu pod tou tíhou podlamovaly. Za ním šla skupina mužů, mezi nimi i vůdce Italské sociální republiky, Benito Mussolini, a jeho přítelkyně.

"Já už nemůžu," začal fňukat Feliciano. Odhodil bágl na zem a posadil se k nízké zídce, oddělující od sebe dva domy.

"Koukej vstát a hejbni kostrou! Ještě dnes musíme být ve Švýcarsku" začal mu zadýchaně spílat Mussolini. Sám byl orosený potem a sotva se vlekl.

"Ale Švýcarsko po mě bude určitě zase střílet!"

"Aby nestřílel spíš někdo jiný," ozvalo se za nimi. Celá skupina jako jeden muž vyděšeně vyjekla a srotila se dohromady. V ulici se totiž objevili partyzáni, v čele s Romanem.

Mířili zbraněmi na partu uprchlíků a škodolibě se smáli. Lovino se tvářil, jako by mu bylo špatně od žaludku. Vykročil vpřed a popadl mladšího bratra za ruku. "Ty půjdeš se mnou, ostatní si to vyřídí mezi sebou."

Feliciano se nevzpíral, věděl, že spolu s Německem prohráli. Teď už se na něj nemohl spoléhat, Ludwig řešil dost vlastních problémů - Spojenci už skoro rok dotírali z Francie a Belgie, Rusko dobylo Polsko, Maďarsko, Rakousko i Prusko a Berlín byl v obležení. Jeho bratr teď byl, dalo by se říct, na straně Spojenců a právě ho zajal.

Přitiskl se k Romanovi, potřeboval oporu. Lovino se na něj zamračil a už chtěl říct něco jedovatého, ale když uviděl slzy třpytící se na bratrových tvářích, ovládl se. Chytil ho za ramena a táhl pryč od davu. Sotva došli za roh prvního domu, ozvaly se za nimi dva výstřely.

 

***

 

  1. červen 1946



Král Umberto II. přecházel po místnosti sem a tam. I když vládl teprve měsíc, už se bál o trůn. Dnes probíhalo referendum, ve kterém si lid měl zvolit, jestli Itálie bude nadále království, nebo se stane republikou.

"Můžete se laskavě posadit? Znervózňujete mě." prohlásil naštvaně Romano. Seděl spolu s Felicianem na pohovce a pozoroval pochodujícího panovníka. Ten si ho ale nevšímal a pořád nervózně pobíhal po pokoji.

"Monarchie musí být zachována, přeci mě nesesadí. To nemůžou, ne nemůžou, já musím vládnout…" mumlal si pod vousy.

Romano si znechuceně odfrkl a pohlédl na svého bratra, který seděl vedle něho a tupě zíral do zdi. Takhle se choval od té doby, co prohráli válku. Asi se mu stýskalo po Německu, vždyť už ho přes rok neviděl.

Z přemýšlení ho vytrhlo prásknutí dveří, když dovnitř vtrhl poslíček. "Nesu výsledky referenda! Po sečtení všech hlasů zvítězila republika!

Král se zděšeně sesul k zemi. Lovino se na něj jen ušklíbl: "Pá pá, králíku, vypadá to, že teď nám tu bude někdo prezidentovat."

S Felicianem ta informace ale ani nehla. Romano se začínal bát o jeho zdraví. Jak to s ním má teď kurňa vydržet, když už jsou zase sjednocení. Sice ho štvaly jeho hloupé kecy a závislost na Německu, ale i tak měl bratra rád a žít dál se zamlklým tělem bez duše se mu nechtělo.

"Hele… Vždyť toho vypatlanýho svalovce zase někdy uvidíš," pokoušel se ho utěšit, "není přeci konec světa, tak se seber, kdo to má s tebou vydržet!"

Nečekal žádnou reakci, proto překvapeně vykřikl, když se mu Feliciano z ničeho nic vrhl kolem krku.

"Nii-chan! Promiň, nii-chan! Vždycky ti šlo o moje dobro, ale já tě neposlouchal! Byl jsem radši s Německem a Japonskem než s tebou! Promiň!"

Romano nejdřív jen šokovaně zíral, pak ale bratra prudce odstrčil: "Přestaň bulet, pitomče, nejsi malý dítě!"

A Feliciano skutečně přestal. Otřel si rukávem slzy a rozesmál se zvonivým smíchem.


End file.
